


The Shape I Found You In

by mischief5



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Digital Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/mischief5
Summary: John Sheppard and Rodney McKay, who didn't go to Atlantis, for reasons left up to the viewer.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Shape I Found You In

**Author's Note:**

> With many thanks to slodwick for the original art of John and Rodney and her generous permission to use those manips in this piece.
> 
> slodwick's art was done for scrunchy's wonderful _Chasing Sheppard_. This artwork, however, has nothing to do with her story.
> 
> A huge thank you to neevebrody for her insightful beta. It wouldn't be nearly as good without her. Originally posted on Livejournal Jun. 30th, 2009

  
[Click to embiggen](http://www.squidge.org/~em-kellesvig/images/Shape.png)


End file.
